Happy Birthday Sayuchan
by Misao vardamir
Summary: Hey! Sorry about being SO late. I had lots of trouble, including my computer dying u.u Well, here's the las chapter, hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

"It's the last time you're gonna treat me that way!", shouted an eighteen year old girl, with dark brown hair, purple eyes, which were full of tears, and a bruise in one of her cheeks.

"That's what you think, Sayuri!", shouted her mother. "Shut up and do as I say!"

"I don't want to! I won't listen to you anymore, I'm leaving!", responded her.

"Yeah, of course. You wouldn't last a day", said her father.

"That's what you think. I'll join a criminal group and make you suffer!"

She didn't give her parents time to shoot back. Sayuri went Straits to her room, packed everything necessary, including her sketchbook, went to her window and escaped. She perfectly knew that someone was going to look for her. Yes, he, sooner or later, would know about her departure, the same boy that declared his love to her when they were young, and swore to Project her with his life.

Flash Back

A little eight year old Sayuri was walking on the Rock Village streets.

"Sayu, can I talk to you for a moment?",her friend, Kiyomaru and teammate, asked and touched gently her shoulder.

He had straight gray hair up to his shoulders, golden eyes and a serious expression.

Sayuri bobbed her head yes. They went to a more solitary place (N/A: with no witnesses, muahaha) and sat under a tree.

"Etto… Kiyomaru-kun, why did you ask me here and then you say nothing? My parents… are going to get angry if I…

"Why do you let them do such things to you?" asked the boy, lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't have any other option", answered Sayuri. "Do you think I'd stand it if I could have it different?

"Well, Sayu-chan…"Sayu was surprised. Kiyomaru had never called her that way before. "if they hurt you, please tell me. You know my father has a lot of influence in the village and, well, the truth is I'd never let someone hurt you.

"Kiyomaru-kun…" murmured Sayu, truly touched.

"I love you, Sayu-chan, and I rather die before see you suffer.

"kiyomaru-kun, I", she traed to apologize but couln't find the words. He was her friend and she couldn't hurt him by rejecting him. She loved Kiyomaru as a friend.

"Don't try to apologize, I understand, but that's not going to change that I love you, and I swear, right here and right now, that I will protect you with my life.

End FlashBack

Sayu suspired. Now how was she going to find a criminal organization when she didn't even know about a close one?

"Did you hear? That traitor boy has been seen near the village again", commented an innocent villager.

"The pyro-maniac? Didn't he joined the Akatsuki, that criminal organization for traitors and murderers? What is he doing here?" asked another one.

"Pyro maniac? Traitors and murderers?" thought Sayu, stopping to listen. "This is good!"

"I don't know. I think he's still in that organization. What could he want with this village anyway?

"Where's Akatsuki, say where I can find them damnit!" shouted Sayuri in her head.

"Ah, well, whatever. Just rumours. See ya"

"NO!" shouted our heroin, while shaking the poor sir who was talking about Akatsuki. "Wherwe are they hiding? Where's Akatsuki hiding!? Answeeeeeeeeeer!

"Kid, they are criminals with a secret hideout, and because it's secret, we can't know where it is", said the villager. una gotita en la cabeza.

Sayu let the scared man go, almost dying with a heart attack, saying something about those Damned ingorant bastards that don't helping with his children-domination plan.

"How am I going to find them now?" thought Sayuri.

It was her second day in the forest near the Rock Village, and there was no trace of the Akatsuki hideout. She was determined to join the. It was a gropu that consisted on traitors. She fit perfectly with them. Technically she had betrayed the village, but she only ran away from her parents. Sayuri had nothing against her village.

She was so concentrated in her thoughts that she didn't see a wooden obstacle and fell to the ground. She raised her sight and found a red aired boy with an I-hate-you look, staring at her, well… with an I-hate you look. Every part of his body, except his head and his hands, was covered with a black cloak with red clods.

"I'm sorry, ser. Didn't see you. Do you know where I can find Akatsuki?" asked Sayuri while getting up.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"So I assume you don't know anything about Akatsuki?"

"… No", smiled the girl in a very innocent way.

"So, for your personal knowledge, you have found one of its members.

"Really? Who?"

Sasori looked at her and breathed.

"Me?"

"SUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!", shouted Sayuri.

"And, since you have seen me without my disguise, I will have to eliminate you", said Sasori, grabbing a kunai.

"N-No, you don't understand…"

"Master Sasori! Aren't you the one who doesn't like make people wait? You're late!" cried a voice.

A blonde boy with a blue eye and the other covered with a lock of his hair, wearing an Akatsuki robe and riding on a giant clay bird interrupted.

"¡Kawaiiiiii!" jumped Sayuri, forgetting about her certain death in hands of Sasori. She ran to see the bird from a closer point of view, being followed by the blonde's eyes.

"Nani?" thought Deidara. And who is she?

"I was gouing to arrive on time, but I found a little diversion.

"I want to join you!" said Sayuri.

"And what makes you think that we need another member? We don't need anyone else and…

"I can work as a spy. I can also cook and clean. I bet you don't have any women", she interrupted.

"I wouldn't mind something that hasn't been cooked by Kisame. All this years in Akatsuki and I haven't traed any fish, and all because of that shark-man", murmured Deidara.

"See? Seeee? At least let me talk with your leader.

"Fish…", thought Sasori. "I haven't tried fish in a long time…"

"And I want more women, un!", continued Deidara. "No one would think of her as a spy. She can be useful in more than one way…"

"Okay, okay, but don't talk until we get there", 'agreed' Sasori.

Sayu shrugged and climbed to the top of the clay bird. Deidara said nothing, because he knew that Sasori was annoyed and he didn't want to make things worse.

Back in the Rock Village, Kiyomaru was goint to Sayu's house. NMormally, he wouldn't go to her house to ask for her, because he hated her parents, but that day shi didn't show up in training, and he was growing worried.

He knocked the door and Sayuri's father oponed it.

"What do you want?" he asked, very irritated.

"Sorry, is Kurohana Sayuri at home?" asked Kiyomaru, being respectful.

"No, she's gone", and Mr. Kurohana closed the door in Kiyomaru's face.

"She's GONE?" Kiyomaru exclaimed. "Why? Hoy could she?" The depressed boy went walking down the street (N/A: emo xD!). "It's because of her parents, I'm sure. I can't think on another reason"

"O.K, congrats. You're a new member of the Akatsuki", 'greeted' Sasori, throwing to Sayu the Akatsuki robe.

She didn't mind his oh-warm-and-fuzzy welcome from Sasori, and stared delighted at her new robe.

"When am I going to see the leader? I was thinking about visiting my parents and…"

"You can't see the leader", interrupted Sasori.

"But…"

"He accepted you because you can be used as a spy. Everything else is uncertain."

Sayu had no option, so she shrugged and stopped arguing. Phase one of her plan was complete. Then it was phase two, three, four, five… Well, it was a start.

"I'm leaving" said Sasori, getting out of the vace they were in.

"You're leaving?" replied Sayu. "Who am I staying with?"

"Deidara", he answered.

The same clay-bird boy entered the cave. He was wearing a very self-sufficient smile.

"Kawaii", thought Sayu.

"I'm in charge to see your abilities as a Ninja, so the leader will know what to do with you. So let's go outside and test you.

Sayu got out of the cave without a word. Deidara was following, a few stops behind her, when she stopped.

"We're going to see your dodging habilitéis. Run!

An explotion, right reside Sayu, thundered, thrown by Deidara. Sayuri managed not to scram and ran, how she had to do it on the first place. More explotions were everywhere, and she dodged them.

"This is easy", she tought.

A big clay bird appeard in front of her when she was in the middle of a jump. Deidara wasn't on top of it, and it exploded. Luckily, Sayuri managed to escape unharmed.

"Sugoii! This is art!" she shouted, not planning to say that outloud.

The explotions ceased and now Deidara appeared.

"Your'e good. And you said my art was art. That gives you extra points", he smiled.

"Thank you, Deidara-san", she said with a reverence.

"We now move to the… everything else test. We just… fight. Un.

"Hai."

Deidara inmediatly traed to Kick Sayu. She Could Dodge it and responded by grabbing his leg and hitting him in the gut. Sayu's fist went deep in Deidara's stomach, and then the boy desappeared. It was a Kage Bunshin. She spinned and kicked. Now Deidara grabbed her leg. Sayu jumped, and found a little clay Baird that exploded right in front of her face.

Sayu fell to the ground.

"I lost", she grunted. .

"You're not bad, but my art is better", said Deidara.

"Of course. They'rse explosions. You didn't give me time to use mines.

Deidara blinked.

"So… Why did you join Akatsuki?" he asked, sitting by her side.

"I escaped from my village to show my step parents that I'm not a mediocre ninja and to give them a lesson. Besides, I didn't have a bright future in the Rock Village. It wasn't my home. And you?

Deidara was surprised. The girl was being too open with personal matters.

"I was torced", he said with a hint of anger. He looked at her for a while and then noticed the bruise on her cheek. "Why do you have a bruise on your cheek?"

"Etto…", she stared at the ground. "My step parents…"

Deidara didn't reply. He noticed we oponed a wound that was healing and his questions didn't help. Then, Sasori came, just interrupting a very uncomfortable silence.

"Sayuri, the leader wants to seee you", he said.

"Hai", she answered, jumping to her feet.

Deidara followed them to the cave. Sayu was looping everywhere, but she couldn't see the owner of all the chakra she was sensing.

"Sasori…", said a voice. The three ninjas turned and found a shadow with some weird eyes shining. "I've researched enough and I've decided to fully accept the girl. We only need Deidara's veredict.

"Me? Un… She's a Diamond in the rough. She has potencial."

"It's settled, then", replied the shadow. "The girl will be your partner for a while. It would be stupid to leave her alone.

There was a lonely silhouette walking in the outside borders of the Rock Village. A boy with gray hair and Golden eyes fixed on the ground and tight fists.

"I found you, Sayu", he said with clenched teeth.

Flash Back

Kiyomaru was in the Tsuchikage's office.

"We've recieved information about the step parents of the missing girl, Kurohana Sayuri. They've been contacting enemies of the village, but we don't know exactly who.

"And…?" he asked, knowing that wasn't enough reason to blame them of Sayuri's desappearence.

"I got a misión for you. Go find Sayuri. She might know something about this case, and also investigate about the enemies that the Kurohana are contacting."

End Flash Back

The situation couldn't be better. He had to find Sayu, something he would do anyways, and find proofs to arrest her step parents, so they won't hurt her anymore. (A/N: and he was being paid!!!).

At the Akatsuki hideout, Deidara and Sasori led Sayu to her new room. It wasn't the best of the best, but at least it was comfortable and decent. It had no wndows, because the hideout was underground. It had a bed, a desk, a little night table with a lamp, and a closet.

"How did a lot of S rank criminals got this stuff?, asked the girl.

"We have our methods", said Sasori, emotionless. "I'm leaving. Deidara, don't let her leave this room.

"That means…?"

"I have to stay here and make sure you don't run away", he said, clearly annoyed.

"But I won't run away! For what? I want to stay with you!"

"You Could be lying. We don't trust you yet. Just do as the leader says if you know what is good for you.

Sayu bit her lower lip. She couldn't say no. She lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and she was going to sleep, but some annoying noises didn't let her. She oponed her eyes and saw that Deidara's hands had mouths, and they were chewing clay.

"What's that?" asked Sayuri, full of curiosity.

"Nothing", Deidara quickly hid his hand venid his back, but his hand betrayed him by spitting a clay bird.

"Don't hide it, I've seen it already. Let me see, let me see!" cried Sayu, trying deperately to see the other hand that Deidara was hiding.

"Off! Off!", cried him in return and rising his arm so Sayuri couldn't reach.

"But they are cool! Let me see!"

Sayu was dumping up and down, and that broke Deidara's nerves.

"O.K, O.K, I give up.

Sayuri loked carefuly the boy's hand, until it tried to bite her.

"Do you want to leave me without a finger?", she cried, getting away of the girl-eating hand.

"It was self defense, you got too close. Besides, I thought your eyes are tjhe ones in charge of seeing, not your fingers", Deidara shot back.

They spent the night discussing about the polemic matter: Deidara's hands. Then, Sayu asked him questions about Akatsuki. He answered: yes, no, may be, un, I don't want to tell you, why the heck do you want to know that?, and damned shark-man.

Deidara was cursing Kisame when he realizad that Sayu had fallen asleep. He got confortable in a chair at the oposite side of the bed and watched her sleep.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

O.k, what do you think?

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really, really sorry for the delay. Mi pc didn't work any more and I was through a very hard period at school with all the studies. So, any way, here is the last and final part of the story, but if you want more chapters, just ask and I'll do what I can.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Oh, I fell asleep", said Sayu to herself when she woke up.

She was just starting to look for the blonde boy, when Deidara came in.

"Eat this and get ready, we've got a mission", he said and then laid a tray of food for her to eat.

"And what's the mission about?", asked the girl while starting to eat.

Sayu noticed that Deidara was a little bit weird but she didn't want to disturb him, so said nothing. She felt she didn't have the right, because he didn't knew him very well.

"As a final test, the Leader wants you to prove your loyalty. You have to... murder... your step parents.

Sayuri felt numb. Yes, she didn't like her stepparents, and every beat was like an insult, and that she suffered a lot, but killing them? She lowered her eyes, not wanting to see Deidara into his visible one. She kept on eating with small bites, but with no appetite.

"Are we going with Sasori-san?, she whispered.

"He's got another mission. It's just the both of us."

In other circumstances, Sayu would have been the happiest girl on earth. Last night, she felt so light when lookin at Deidara's handsome face, she felt tickles in her stomach and her heart jumped when he talked or when he stared at her with his penetrating blue eyes; it was like his eyes forced her to smile and to believe that there's nothing wrong in the world.

Although she felt strange with having to murder her stepparents, the only ones that had been rude to her, but also had given her shelter and roof, she got her things ready, so Deidara didn't have to wait too long.

—"We will have to walk. If we use the bird, someone could see us", said the boy.

"Hai, Deidara-san", answered Sayuri, not really paying attention.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kiyomaru was running across the forest. His face was heavy with pride. He could feel Sayu's chackra near, very near. The only problem was that she wasn't alone. His smile was gone when both chackras disappeared.

"What the...?"

He stopped and headed back. He didn't have a good feeling about the situation.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Sayuri, get on my back", ordered Deidara.

"¿Nani?" Inner Sayu was making a happy dancem but Sayu didn't quite understand why Deidara asked.

"Hold on, you stubborn girl! There's someone near!"

In a rather brute way, he caught her from the waist with just one arm and managed to put her on his back. Sayu was honouring the red colour with her cheeks. In just a few seconds, they were in the Rock Village.

Deidara let her go and almost fainted. Luckily, Sayu realised that and got his arm so he wouldn't fall, making her blush again.

"Let's rest", he panted. "That stupid jutsu is tiring."

He sat on the floor and Sayu did the same, sitting not near but not far from the boy. She was still complicated with murdering her parents. She remembered the few happy moments she had with them, the village and...

"Kiyomaru", she whispered, raising her eyebrows, realizing that he would probably go after her. Deidara looked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed a little tear, almost invisible, on her cheek.

"You're okay? Do you regret?", he asked.

Sayu said no with her head.

"A friend could force me to stay here in the village", she said quietly.

"Don't worry, we'll do it quick. Besides, we have to."

"What do you mean?"

"There was someone chasing us in the forest, probably because we're part of Akatsuki. Lets move on. Do you know how you're gonna do it?"

Sayu just bobbed. Using a transformation jutsu to hide their faces, they got into the village, right to Sayu's "home".

"I'll wait here", said Deidara. He didn't want to say much, knowing how nervous Sayu was. She bobbed her head again and got into the house and saw a bottle of sake and two cups.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At last, Kiyomaru reached the village. He was on his was to see the Tsuchikage when he felt glasses shattering right from Sayu's house.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sayu heard footsteps and then went to hide inside a closet. She then heard the sound of the pouring sake and her stepparent's conversation.

"It's been a long time. I didn't think she would last that much", said Mr. Kurohana.

"What are we doing with the girl, sweetheart? You know that sooner or later we'll have too look for her", said his wife.

"You know she won't last much more. She'll come begging to accept her again."

"Please remind me why do we take care of her?"

"It was an order. That old fool. He send the girl right to her parent's killers. The same girl that is..." The doors opened and Sayu could see her stepfather's face, filled with malice "Hiding in the closet."

Sayu's blood was boiling with anger, sorrow and frustration. All that time living with her parent's murderers. Mr. Kurohana took her out of the closet and pinned her to the wall, and put a kunai on her neck.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?", shouted Sayu.

"Why? Because they found out about our contacts with Akatsuki, and then our betrayal. We couldn't let anyone know about it", he pressed a bit the kunai and some blood slipped through Sayu's neck.

"Take your hands off her!" Kiyomaru got into the room just on time.

Then, everything was very fast. Mrs. Kurohana fell on the floor and then Kiyomaru was going to throw a kunai when Deidara stopped him.

"Don't interfere. She has to do it", he said coldly grabbing Kiyomaru's wrist.

Kiyomaru gritted his teeth, without realizing that something fell from his pocket to Deidara's open kunai pouch. Mr. Kurohana was about to slit Sayu's throat.

"It looks like your death is going to have some witnesses. Shine... Sayu.", he said coldly, almost enjoying the moment.

Then, he dropped the kunai and started panting, desperate for air. Then he fell on the floor, just as Mrs. Kurohana.

"Sayu!", Kiyomaru got free from Deidara and ran towards her. "Are you okay? What happened?", he asked desperately.

"I slipped poison... in the sake", she said, exhausted. Kiyomaru opened his eyes and Deidara smiled.

"Come, Sayu", said the second boy.

"No, don't you dare", shouted Kiyomaru, throwing kunais to Deidara, who dodged them easily and was about to fight back when...

"Enough!", Sayu got in the middle. "Kiyomaru, my place is Akatsuki, I'm really happy there", she was begging him with her eyes."

"As you wish", he breathed, clenching his fists. Then, Sayu hugged him.

"You don't know how grateful I am", she whispered in his ear.

"I will never forget you, Sayu-chan.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"What is this feeling when she is with me? Feeling that I'm full of life when she laughs, to feel my heart warm when she smiles... That fear of not seeing her again..."

Some months went by, and Sayu was now fully accepted in Akatsuki. It turned out that the Leader knew everything about the Kurohana, and sent Sayu to prove her loyalty and kill the traitors in an 'elegant' way.

Deidara was standing outside the Akatsuki hideout, thinking about Sayu. Although he wasn't sure about his feelings; he was confused. And strangely, it seemed that he had no problems when she was arounds and he kissed-goodbye that confusion everytime he saw her. He had a notebook in his hands, the very same that fell in his kunai bag that they in the Kurohana's.

In that moment, Sayu appeared. She was walking slowly, with her typical smile plastered on her face. She was coming back from a mission, wich she succesfully completed. It was just another mission for Akatsuki.

"Hey, you're back", Deidara said. "Come".

Sayu followed him while they were going deep into the forest.

"What's going on, Deidara-kun?", she asked. Now he was Deidara-kun because confidence between them was clearly growing.

And now I've realized...

"There's something very important that I have to tell you", he answered.

…about my true feelings for you...

"What is it?"

"I love you"

Sayu's heart jumped as she felt millions of butterflies inside her belly. One of the boy's arm caught her by her waist and got Sayu closer to him. Her cheeks were burning, as well as his.

"Me too", she whispered.

"Happy birthday, Sayu-chan."

And Deidara gave her the best gift Sayu could ever ask for. He hugged her tightly and kissed her, allowing his actions talking for themselves.

The end.


End file.
